


There's a First for Everything

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gavin Reed Has Self-Esteem Issues, Gavin Reed gets a lesson in How to Pleasure Your Android, Gavin's still afraid he's gonna mess up and lose it, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Not Mention but Inferred:, They're like a couple months into this relationship, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Connor brings up having sex and Gavin is nervous. Or maybe a lot more than nervous. He doesn't want to mess up or hurt Connor in any way.Connor decides to give Gavin a short lesson to show him he has nothing to worry about. ;)





	There's a First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Proposal part will probably be up next, it's mostly done. Sometime after Christmas since I'll be tied up with work and the holiday between now and then. Happy Holidays everyone! :)

 

[May 5th 2039, 8:23:43 PM]

 

Gavin was... nervous.

 

Well. Okay, when wasn't Gavin nervous? Since he started dating Connor and his little tough guy act had been breaking down bit by bit, Gavin had been in a constant swing between ooey-gooey lovesick and worried that everything he had going good for him was going to disappear one day.

 

But, besides that, Gavin was nervous about this.

 

“I believe we should be ready for it.” Connor stated, like he was talking about the weather. Fucking of course. “Besides, I've been wanting you sexually since we started dating.” Connor paused. “Maybe slightly before then.” Connor tilted his head when Gavin continued to stare at him. “Do you not want to?”

 

_Oh_. Gavin fucking wanted to. He'd been thinking of nothing else every damn night since that teasing little line Connor dropped on their first date, the _fucker._

 

Gavin was just _nervous._ Maybe nervous was too soft a word, because it felt like someone was up there in his brain slamming every panic button they could find so Gavin just locked up instead of doing or saying anything.

 

“Uh.” Gavin swallowed, shaking his head, then looked down to their laps. He could think so much clearer when he wasn't faced with Connor's... _everything._

 

Gavin was worried about not being any good, not being able to please Connor, mostly because Gavin didn't know the first fucking thing about androids, and he felt like he'd implode if he ever tried looking anything up. Did Connor even having anything down there? If not, how did he get off? Could he? Gavin probably couldn't deal with it if that was the case. Gavin was many terrible things, but he made absolutely fucking sure anyone he fell into bed with was thoroughly satisfied.

 

So, if Connor was built differently and Gavin had no fucking clue what to do and left Connor unsatisfied? Gavin would feel like the worst being on earth. Because Connor deserved to be satisfied, dammit. More than, Connor deserved to be worshipped and to be lost in pleasure so much even his fancy computer brain didn't know what way was up.

 

“If you don't want to we don't have to.” Connor's soft voice knocked Gavin from his thoughts, brown eyes looking over his face with way more concern and care than Gavin deserved. “I thought I'd merely suggest it.”

 

Gavin nodded, brushing a shaking hand through Connor's hair with a frown. “Sorry, I just-”

 

He was stopped by Connor's fingers against his lips, the android beaming at him. “Don't apologize. It's fine.”

 

 

_It's not fucking fine._

 

Gavin laid in bed that night, wide awake, glaring at the ceiling. He was the worst. Couldn't even explain why he hesitated, felt ridiculous even hesitating. If Connor wanted this, he could get over himself and do it.

 

His frown deepened, thinking over how Connor reacted. _Fuck,_ Gavin didn't deserve Connor... He was too good for such self absorbed asshole like Gavin. Why the fuck had Connor stayed with him this long? Gavin was a terrible human being, treated Connor like garbage... Connor should hate him.

 

His phone pinged, Gavin drawing in a deep breath and patting over it, expecting something from work. Instead Gavin pouted seeing Connor's name, a little message along with the notification that he'd sent an image.

 

_Because you seem like you need a pick-me-up._

 

_Fuck. Connor's a sap._ Gavin couldn't help the little curl of his lips. He tapped on the message, being presented with an image from Connor's point of view, the android holding a kitten on his lap, probably at the cafe they'd been frequenting, that same tortoise-shell munchkin that Connor loved so much, her eyes narrowed as android fingers scratched behind her ears.

 

Gavin smiled, feeling a tell tale burn behind his eyes. Dammit. He wasn't going to cry. He shifted, typing out a message.

 

_Ur a sap_

 

Immediately, Connor messaged back.

 

_I knew you were awake! I'm your sap, and don't pretend that you aren't one, too._

 

Then a second later before Gavin could answer, his phone was ringing, Connor's sweet smile filling his screen at the phone vibrated.

 

Gavin let out a breath, praying he sounded composed and not at all like he was the emotional wreck he felt like at the moment, before he answered. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Connor's voice filtered through the speaker, and Gavin felt a sigh catch in his throat. Just because he was a lovesick idiot didn't mean Connor actually needed to know about it. “Are you alright? Can't sleep?”

 

Gavin hummed, shifting in bed slightly. “I'm fine.” He needed to say more. He knew he did. He was giving away immediately how low he was right now, but he couldn't think of anything other than the self depricating thoughts and how Connor deserved better.

 

Connor was quiet for a moment, then Gavin heard fabric shifting in the background. “I'm coming over. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

 

_No! Yes, but..._ “Con, no, you... I was just about to go to sleep, everything's fine, honest.”

 

“Gavin.” Connor huffed, and it felt like Gavin had just been smacked across the hand for getting caught doing something he shouldn't. He shrunk back into the bed and went quiet, Connor continuing after a beat. “Clearly, there's something bothering you. I have a feeling I know exactly what it is, and it'd be best to discuss it in person as soon as we can. You aren't going to fight me on this, and I know where the spare key is so you can't keep me out.”

 

_Fuck_. Gavin huffed and sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to fix his wrinkled shirt as much as he could. “Fine. I'll let you in.”

 

Connor let out a long, unneeded breath, then continued quietly. “Okay, thank you. Do you want me to continue talking with you while I get there? It'll only be a few minutes.”

 

Gavin could feel the little annoyed growl crawling up his throat, the vile words he wanted to say to convince Connor to just drop it and leave him alone. A terrible defense mechanism Gavin had since he apparently couldn't handle his own emotions in any capacity. “No. I'll see you in a bit, Connor.”

 

Without waiting for an answer Gavin dropped the call, padding into the bathroom to get a look at how much of a wreck he was.

 

The usual looked back at him; bags under his eyes, scars all over, beginnings of wrinkles. Things he had resigned himself to living with for the rest of his life. Along with the bruised look around his eyes though, they were swollen, his eyes bloodshot, cheeks wet. _Shit. Had he actually cried?_

 

Connor absolutely couldn't see him like this.

 

He splashed his face with cold water a couple times, eventually finding some eye drops in his medicine cabinet that thankfully weren't expired. A couple deep breaths and drying off his face he looked... better.

 

“Mrow...” Meeps commented, her eyes narrowed as she watched him from her cat tree, her head sitting atop her crossed paws.

 

“I don't need your judgement.” Gavin grumbled, deciding to change into a new shirt for a moment before he grumbled and whipped it back off of his head, pulling on the old one again. “I know I'm a fucking mess.”

 

“Mrrrp.” She purred softly, standing to stretch before she settled back down with her back facing him.

 

Before he could make another comment to his cat, like the crazy, desperate person he was, a gentle knock sounded on the door, even and steady _. Fuck._

 

He headed to the door, hesitating for a moment. He could just pretend he went back to sleep. He didn't have to put himself through this...

 

“Gavin, I know you're awake.” Connor's voice filtered through the door. “Just let me in, please.”

 

_Dammit._

 

Gavin pulled open the door, trying his best to act like everything was fine, like he was just tired and needed to sleep and Connor was here for nothing. Maybe he could cuddle with Connor for a bit if he played it off well enough.

 

Connor pushed in before Gavin could even blink, one hand settling over Gavin's shoulder and the other pushing the door closed with a gentle click before brown eyes settled on him. They seemed to be studying him, dissecting everything about him. Gavin swallowed.

 

“Are you scanning me?”

 

Connor hummed softly, shaking his head. “No.” Connor brushed his thumb just under Gavin's eye, the detective flinching from the action. “I don't need to.” He tilted his head, eyes soft as his other hand came up to cradle Gavin's jaw. “I...” Connor hesitated, and Gavin sighed, pulling back.

 

“We should probably sit down.” Gavin mumbled, wishing he could make some coffee, maybe have a smoke. Something to make this conversation better. But they had work in the morning, and Gavin was trying to quit.

 

He flopped onto the couch, curling his legs up into his chest and curling the end of his pant leg between his fingers, fidgeting, closing himself off. Old coping habits he hadn't ever had to use when he was around Connor.

 

Why was Gavin so nervous in the first place? It wasn't like Connor was going to break up with him because Gavin hesitated with them having sex. Connor wasn't like that. They were just going to talk. Everything was fine, so Gavin needed to just chill the fuck out.

 

Connor's voice jolted Gavin from his own head, and he realized he hadn't even noticed Connor settling beside him, just far enough to give Gavin some space. “Gav.” Connor started, his brown eyes soft as he watched Gavin's face. “Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?”

 

Gavin stared for a couple seconds before he snorted, settling his chin on his knee and looking away. “I thought you said you already knew.”

 

A hum, soft and patient. “I said I had a feeling I knew, I'd like you to confirm or deny my suspicions... if you're willing to tell me.”

 

_Fuck. That damn soft raspy voice of his..._ Gavin sighed, tugging at a loose thread on his pant leg. “I...” Gavin swallowed, shaking his head. “I just... don't know, what to do.”

 

Connor nodded, silently asking him to continue. Gavin huffed. “I want... fuck, I want to do things with you, I just...” Gavin grumbled, looking away again. “I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.”

 

“Alright.” Gavin glanced over, watching as the android nodded. “So, you're worried about how to have sexual intercourse with me because you're unsure what to do?”

 

Gavin scrunched his nose up at the way Connor said it, but nodded, shrugging halfheartedly. “I don't wanna break you or anything.”

 

At that, Connor chuckled softly. “I appreciate that, dear.” He teased, and Gavin felt his face heat and his heart fill to burst at the term of endearment. Before he could think on that further, however, Connor was talking again, and Gavin brain stuttered as Connor's words sunk in.

 

“W-what?”

 

Connor hummed, reaching a hand out to where Gavin was currently unraveling the seam on his pajama pants, lacing their fingers together as he repeated. “I was just suggesting that I could show you how to pleasure me, if you're worried about that aspect of it.”

 

Gavin swallowed, his brain finally catching up, and immediately dreaming up a plethora of fantasies with Connor's words. “N-now?”

 

He got a full body laugh from that, and Gavin felt his face heat through again, from embarrassment this time. “I suppose if you'd like, I could show you now.” Connor smiled. “I certainly wouldn't argue, I'd been thinking of it for weeks. It's your decision, though.”

 

Gavin nodded, blinking a little dumbly before he glanced at the clock. Shit, they were both due in to work in four hours.

 

Connor followed his gaze, then turned back with a smirk. “I do need to get some repairs done, I can let the Captain know I won't be in.”

 

Connor's actually playing hooky for him? Gavin grinned. “I'm not feeling too hot, either.” Gavin rubbed at his throat as he followed Connor to the bedroom. “Got a little tickle in my throat.”

 

The android chuckled, turning to settle onto Gavin's bed and face him, and Gavin suddenly felt his throat tighten. _Shit, he really hoped he did this right..._

 

“Relax.” Connor soothed, tugging Gavin over by his hips, pressing a kiss to Gavin's stomach and sending a wave of heat through him. No, _nope,_ Gavin was going to focus on Connor. “Ready?”

 

Gavin nodded, swallowing, then watching as Connor's hands moved to the back of his neck, pressing against something there that made a whisper of a hiss. Gavin blinked, watching Connor's eyes flutter. “What're you...”

 

He trailed off, freezing when Connor let out a breathy little gasp that had Gavin's heart racing and his entire body lighting up with heat. He leaned forward to peek at Connor's hand to see long fingers dipping into a port at the back of his neck, a gentle blue glow bathing his wrist and the surrounding skin. He leaned even further to see Connor toying with various wires there. “Is... is that safe?” Gavin asked, imagining pulling on a wrong wire and breaking Connor.

 

“Y-yes.” Connor breathed, pulling his fingers out almost reluctantly and swallowing as he looked up at Gavin, looking... wrecked, really. “It's... perfectly safe. Just as long as nothing gets pulled out. Everything is installed... firmly.”

 

Then Connor turned, and Gavin could really see into it, looking past all the wires and cords to Connor's inner workings. He swallowed, gingerly touching the rim of the opening, taking in how Connor shuddered. “Are you absolutely sure this is okay?” Last thing Gavin wanted to do was hurt Connor in some way. “Do I just shove my fingers in and rub at the wires or...?”

 

“Basically.” Connor shifted slightly, then settled a hand on Gavin's hip, squeezing. “It's fine, safe. I trust you.”

 

_Fuck._ Gavin swallowed and slowly pushed in, Connor gasping quietly and stiffening, like he was trying to stay still. He took in what he felt inside; warm, the walls of the port soft and malleable, feeling almost organic, a soft static making his fingers buzz in a harmless way. It wasn't too bad, and Connor was panting softly at his gentle touches already. He could probably...

 

Gavin pinched a nearby wire gently, earning a surprised moan from Connor, and Gavin stopped immediately. Before he could speak Connor was beating him to it. “Fuck, Gav, do that again.”

 

_Oh. So Gavin did good._ He flushed as he pinched again, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, being careful not to pull it as Connor jolted, whimpering. _Holy shit, he was responsive..._

 

He got a bit more daring, tugging gently at a wire, earning a yelp from Connor and a hand squeezing his hip sharply. Gavin stopped immediately, pulling his fingers loose. “Shit, you okay?” That didn't sound like a good yelp.

 

Connor breathed, nodding slowly. “Just... a bit too much.” He cleared his throat, tipping his head back to look up at Gavin. “Please continue. Having your fingers in me feels so much better than my own.”

 

Sweet fuck, if that didn't relight that fire that had dimmed in his belly at his worry. In fact, now Gavin felt like if he didn't at least get some relief he was about to spontaneously combust. At least get out of his sweats, maybe. “Yeah, okay, just...” Gavin paused with his fingers in his waist band looking at Connor again. “Is it okay if I...?”

 

Again, Gavin didn't get the chance to finish, Connor turning back toward him and his own fingers joining Gavin's, tugging insistently at the cloth. “Yes, Gavin. Please.” Connor looked up at Gavin then. “Can I suck you while you finger me?”

 

That's it. Gavin's died and gone to heaven. There's no other explanation for it. Fucking hell.

 

“Yes.” Gavin managed to ground out, kicking his pants off and holding his hard on for a moment before Connor's hands took over, long fingers curling around the base, pink tongue swiping over plush lips. Oh. Gavin was not going to last long at all.

 

He prodded back at the open port, shivering as Connor lapped over the head, brown eyes gazing up at him. Gavin couldn't control the thrust of his hips, his fingers diving into the port while Connor groaned, doe eyes fluttering shut.

 

Neither of them lasted very long, Gavin succumbing fairly quickly with the wet heat of Connor's mouth, groans sending vibrations through Gavin's entire body.

 

“F-fuck.” Gavin grunted, coiling his free hand into Connor's hair, his hips stuttering as he hovered at the edge. “Con, I-I'm gonna...”

 

Connor moaned, loud and drawn out, jolting forward and taking Gavin to the base, suckling as Gavin came down his throat, eyes fluttering as Gavin managed to sink his fingers in completely. His body locked up, an intense moan spilling from the android as he shuddered, LED flickering red as he shuddered and gasped.

 

Gavin wished he had the ability to take a picture whenever he wanted like Connor. He wanted the image of Connor looking wrecked and satisfied and completely taken over by pleasure to be pinned to the back of his eyelids, there for him to see at anytime.

 

He gently eased his fingers out, smiling when Connor twitched and groaned, eyes fluttering sluggishly as his LED cycled through red, to yellow, and finally settling on a calm, happy blue.

 

“You okay?” Gavin asked, soft and quiet as he stroked the hair at the back of Connor's head.

 

Connor chuckled, a little breathlessly, pulling Gavin down for a kiss. _Guess that's enough of an answer for me._

 

 

“No, he's a asleep.”

 

“Mrow.”

 

“Let him rest, Maple.”

 

“Mrowww!”

 

“Maple, don't you yell at me.”

 

“Mrrr.”

 

Gavin blinked slowly, yawning and stretching as he looked around. Was Connor really arguing with his cat?

 

Looking up to the other side of the bed proved that, yes, Connor was arguing with Meeps. The android was sitting up, his LED cycling yellow as Maple stared up at him pawing at Gavin through the sheets, angrily meowing.

 

Gavin chuckled, sitting up to give Connor a kiss before he got up. “She's just hungry.”

 

He was just finishing pouring Maple's food into her bowl when he felt a familiar, warm body press against his back, Gavin chuckling softly as he turned to receive some kisses from the android. “Hmm...” Gavin hummed, looking up at Connor between kisses. “Best way to wake up.”

 

Connor giggled, lifting Gavin up and pushing him up onto the counter to give out some more sweet, sweet kisses.

 

 


End file.
